Will it ever get better?
by Ellielauren8
Summary: Natasha is still struggling to come to terms with her nightmares, but of course wont ever ask for help. But the person in her nightmare comes back things start to get bad to worse. Please read the summary doesn't do it justice! x


Avengers Fanfiction

It had been 6 months since the attack that Loci made on the world and still not everyone had got over it. But for Natasha Romanov things were just getting worse and worse. She lay fast asleep in her private floor of the Stark tower where all the Avengers had been staying since the battle. Hawkeyes floor was just above Black Widow's and Captain Americas was just below. Tony had the top floor although he also owned the whole of the building really. Natasha was fast asleep when Clint woke up to go to the toilet on his floor. He was rinsing his hands when he heard a shreak of terror coming from underneath him, he suddedly went into panic mode when he realised it was coming from Tasha's floor and raced down the stairs to see Steve running up from his floor.

'did you hear that' Steve questioned him.

'yes, do you think shes in trouble?' Hawkeye replied, they ran up to her bedroom door, Clint reached for the handle when another scream came out of black widows mouth. They charged into the room to see her tangled up in her sheets covered in sweat and trembling, but asleep.

'should we wake her?' Steve asked. They both stepped closer to the bed when she suddenly sat up sharp and in a split second they were both looking down a barrel of a gun.

'Tash, its us, its ok please come on sweetheart' Clint gazed pass the barrel and into her eyes to see them glazed in fear and her whole body trembling still, she was awake though. She lowered the guns and shot out of bed. She ran straight to the bathroom and all they could hear was her regurgitating whatever was in her stomach.

'come on darling let us in' Clint respected she was in shock but needed to see she was okay. But then he heard quight sobbing coming from the other side of the door, he had never ever seen the black widow cry since the day he save her life for the better. Steve was stood there in total shock by what he had just seen, the bravest woman he had ever seen locked up in her bathroom unable to show weakness.

'if you don't come out Tash im coming in' Clint coaxed, '3, 2, 1, im coming' he walked through the bathroom door to see the woman he held most dear sat on the floor under her sink with her face buried in her knees sobbing her heqart out. She was still trebling, he knelt down beside her and stroked her bright orban hair, she flinced at his touch but then her whole body fell into his. As he held her tight as she cried into his chest for what could of atleast been half an hour, she had fallen asleep. He scooped her up into his strong arms bridle style and took her over to her bed, she didn't even stir as he put her down and wrapped her back up in a blanket. Hawkeye turned around to see Steve stood there with two cups of coffee, they both took one and placed themselves on her sofa.

'What do you think that was all about, I have never seen her like that before' Steve asked Clint, still quite shocked with what he had just witnessed.

'I don't know, she must of had a nightmare, but she hasn't been like that since I first helped her and I don't think she is going to open up to us anytime soon' Clint responed taking a sip from his coffee.

They both drank there coffees and left her sound asleep, Clint went back to his room wandering what to do, she as never going to tell him what she dreamed about and how long it had been going on, but he knew one thing, he was going to make sure she did.

The next morning he strolled down to her floor to go check her to find out she wasn't there. He spead down the stairs to the breakfast area where all the avengers were sat, all but one, Black Widow.

'dos anyone know where Natasha is?' Clint asked as he stormed in the room.

'she went for her morning jog, nothing stops that woman, if we arnt on the job all the time she is training and if we are on the job she is still training, I don't think the Black Widow can get any better' stark said mockingly.

'yeah enough Stark, thanks!' clint raced out of the Stark tower to find Agent Natasha Romanov.

She was running down the street, the rain was dripping of her face as she ran, she had a feeling someone was following her but didn't want to turn around to find out who I was. She took a sharp turn around the corner and into the park when she thought she had lost him she clashed with someone coming the opposite way, hitting the floor with a thud she quickly sat up to reveal who it was.

'you flaming idiot, watch where you going' she growled as she looked up to face the an towering over her, 'Clint what are you doing?' she quickly stood up not taking the hand he offered to her. Although she got up too quick and a wave of dizziness hit her like a ton of bricks.

'woah Tash I got ya,' Clint said as he gripped her arms to hold her steady while she was swaying around. 'maybe we should go sit down' he offered.

'Im fine.' She shook him off and started to walk off. He followed her like a lost puppy,

'c'mon Tash come with me and get something to eat, you don't look too good' he said out of breath from trying to keep up with her cat like walk.

'you really know how to charm a woman don't you!' she said with a mouth full of sarcasm. 'fine them but your paying' she snarled at him, giving in to his puppy eyes is something she would often do.

They reached a little cafe and sat down, he brought them both coffee and tea cakes. She was looking out the window, gazing at the tourists walking by. Her hair soaking wet and obvious tear marks down her face, but to him she still looked beautiful.

'right you going to explain what happened last night?' he started, 'I haven't seen you like that in a long time Nat and im worried about you.' He knew she was trying to block out the convocation.

' I don't know, you tell me, you can proberly remember more anyway.' She finally responded.

'what was the dream about?' he asked, 'because I know thats the reason you woke up in such a state.

'I honestly cant remember Clint, I cant and I don't want to.' The fear glazed her eyes again but he knew she was telling the truth. 'please can we just leave it?'

'im trying to help tash and I want you to know that I am always here for you no matter what, talking does help you know and I want to help you like you did me.' He was determind he was going to help her but Hawkeye knew she would never ask for help of anyone.

'im fine don't worry about it.' She lied.

'lets head back then beautiful, before you catch an illness from this cold' he stood up offering his hand once more.

'I cant go back, I cant face them after last night, their all going to think im weak and unworthy and I cant face that!' her tone was breaking with fear.

'the only ones who know are me and Cap no one else does, don't worry he wont tell anyone he is a man of honour and will only want to help, come on you lets go, you've already started shivering.' She took his hand and he lead her abck to the Stark tower. He knew something was up because she was scared to face her own friends so it was going to be much harder for her to face her daemons.

They walked through the doors together to find Tony and Bruce playing pool with some new gadgets they had designed, captain was cooking something and Thor was watching tele. They walked passed them all and headed to Tasha's floor so she could get changed out of her wet clothes. He was still holding her tight and could feel her body already shivering.

'be quick tash and I will get you a nice hot water bottle' he chimed as he walked back down the stairs.

'whats going on with you two then?' tony asked smirking, captain turned round and Clint gave him a specious shake of the head but Steve knew that meant 'say nothing' so carried on cooking.

'nothing she is just working to hard and im molycolddling her too much, you know what shes like' he replied to Tony's meaningless comment.

'yeah yeah whatever' Tony said giving up on the convocation.

Just at that moment Natasha walked down the stairs, with her newly dried hair and tracksuit on. She gave a halfhearted smile to them all and sat on the sofa next to The God. He gave her a toothy grin and carried on watching the tele, Clint came over and handed her a hot water bottle.

'dont we all get one of those Clinty boy?' starked jabbed at him,

'no get lost Stark' was the reply he got in return.

They all spent the rest of the day mostly in the gym. Thor on the rowing machein because he always kills the punch bag, Stark and Hawkeye on the treadmills and Steve and Tasha on the punch bags. Bruce was I his lab doing research. Tasha never really went on the punch bags because it was the thing the men normally do, but today she wasn't doing to stop, today that punch bag was all the faces of her daemons. She could see everyone of them, the people from the red rooms, loki and then she saw herself. Steve slowed down his punching to glance over at the woman next to him, he saw one single tear role down her cheek, he didn't want to stop her before she hurt herself because he would proberly get a broken nose, but then she saw her face appear again, her worst enemy and the punch bag flew off the chain and hit the wall with a thud, causing everyone to turn around in shock and look at her. She could sence they were all looking at her so she ran out the room as quick as she could.

'Tash wait!' Clint called after her,

'no ive got this Hawkeye' Steve responded running after her.

'wow wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of that woman' Tony mumbled. Receiving a jab in the ribs from Hawkeye.

Meanwhile Tasha was still running she was going up all the flights of stairs, past her floor, past Clint's floor. She had to keep going, thinking she could run away from the pain.

'Natasha wait... hold up, I need to talk to you!' Steve yelled after her. He was running out of breath so she must of been too, but they didn't stop. She reached the hatch that led to the roof, the roof that she closed the portal on, the roof that brings back so many memories. She barged through the doors and onto the roof, the wind was sharp on her face stinging her tearful eyes. She walked to the edge, could the Black Widow give up so easly, it looked very easy from where she stood. Captain soon followed her onto the roof and leapt in to hero mode to try and save her.

'tash come away from the edge there is no need for this, come on.' He was reaching out his hand for her.

'I cant I just cant do this anymore, im a let down to the team, I cant even face my own deamons, I cant even face myself in the mirror, your all better off without me.' She took a step forwards so her toes were now over the edge.

'thats not true, you are Agent Natasha Romanov, the bravest most strongest woman in have ever know, you can get through this, because im here to help, please Tasha we need you.' The softness in his voice soothed her nerves and the way he addressed her, normally it would be formal like 'Agent' or 'Natasha' but he was using her nickname the same way Clint did. She slowly took one step back away from the edge and floods of tears started to pour down her face, he scooped her up in his arms and sat delicately on the floor holding her.

'everything's going to be alright tash it is.'

He had taken her back to her floor and put her into her bed, made her a cup of coffee and left it on the side with her hot water bottle, we was walking out of the room when he heard a quight little mumble,

'thank you' she said half asleep but meaningfully. Really he didn't want to leave her alone but if he stayed he may of been invading her privacy. He went downstairs to see they had all come out of the gym,

'whats going on then cappers?' Tony asked curiously.

'it doesn't matter, shes okay just give her some space.' He replied.

Later that night she was tossing and turning in her bed again, her fists were white while clentched onto the bed sheets, the sweat made a layer across her body and she looked really ill. Clint and Steve were just walking to there rooms when they heard it again, that terrifying scream coming from Natasha's floor. They pegged it up the stairs and barged right into her room. But she wasn't there, her bed was empty they both walked in and just as Hawkeye turned around he caught a glimce of her shaken body curled up in the corner of the dining area. She as sobbing once again and looked to fear stricken to move.

'tash its me Clint, everything's going to be alright' he stepped closer to her very slowly. She was trembling,

'please don't come near me' she warned him, but he took no notice he wasn't going to leave her like that, he bent down infront of her and put both of his hands on her waste and lifted her up, steading her as she swayed like she did in the park. He led her over to the coach and sat down. She sat there in her own little bubble but with Clint and steve on either side.

'you going to tell me what your dream was about now Nat' clint questioned her not knowing if he was going to get an answer.

'the red rooms' she replied very quightly, Captain didn't know what happened to Agent Romanov in her past, no one did but Fury and Clint, but he was about to find out.

'what happend?' Clint futher questioned knowing it was going to be hard for her to talk about.

'I was chained up from the roof' she stopped a minute, 'by my hands, so my feet weren't touching to floor.' She was finding it hard to breath right now let alone talk, 'there was the man, a few men all there with different needles and different ideas of what to do to me.' She looked down at her wrists, Steve noticed the scars that coverd them, that looked like they were from shackles, he knew this was actually true. 'they were sticking all of them in me, the pain was unbarable, they would shout things at me and make me belive their lies.' She was trembling once again now, 'the dreams are different each night, all of them are about the red rooms, and my past, but tonight someone else was there...Loki' she shot a look at Clint a look that showed him how scared she was, Loki was one of the people she feared in this world, feared what she would do to him if she ever found him for what he did to her friends, the world and Clint, what he did to Clint. She was in constant fear of him returning and now he was in her dreams.

'hes not coming back tash, hes gone Thor took him back to asgard.' Clint was trying to reassure her even though he knew this might not be true. Steve had just sat there and listened the whole time, he got up to fetch her some water, he quickly found a glass and filled it up and handed it her. She drank it so fast, like she was downing a shot of vodka, proberly what she really wanted right now.

'you both can go now, I will be fine, please don't tell anyone, I don't want them to know how weak I am.' She looked up at them both as they stood up, her eyes still glazed in fear.

'are you sure you will be okay?' steve asked, knowing what had happened earlier.

'yes go, thank you' she replied without hesitation. They both left her room and before going opposite ways Clint stopped the Captain,

'what went on ealier after that punch bag, you have to tell me Cap' Clints eyes were full of concern,

'she tried to jump of the stark tower' he said very bluntly, he saw Clints eyes just fall to the floor, he knew that it had hurt him that the woman he loved was ready to die, 'what are you going to do?' he asked the heartbroken man.

'what can we do?' clint replied rhetorically, and walked up to his own floor.

The next morning they were all sat downstairs eating toast and bacon, when Agent Romanov walked into the room,she was fully dressed but only in her tracksuit, 'morning boys' she said with a sler, she got a muffled responce as she walked over to the kitchen and got a glass out the coboard, but she completely missed the side when she went to place it on the counter and it smashed on the cold floor. 'woopsie' she said bending down to pick it up and falling straight in it, 'ahh, you..' they couldn't here what she was mumbling but Clint was a bit worried,

'is it just me or is she drunk?' Tony asked,

'tasha are you ok?' Clint sheepisally asked her.

'haha, fine' was the responce he got, he stood up and went round the edge of the kitchen to see her kneeling in all the glass with a nasty gash on her hand.

'come here, let me help you sweetheart' clint lifted her up like the other night and took her over to sit next to Tony,

'wow Romanov you stick, that smell of booze is not a good look for ten o'clock in the morning' Tony was chuckling to himself, but soon received a swift smack round the back of the head from a very drunk black widow. Clint came over with a bandage and wrapped it around her hand as she was swearing in what he could make out to be Russian.

'whats going on Tash, since when do you drink at this time in the morning?' he asked her, preparing himself for a slap, but not receiving one. They all knew that she could drink them all under the table because it takes alot of drink to get the famous black widow drunk. Clint soon realised,

'you've been drinking since we left you last night haven't you, you didn't go back to sleep at all, I knew I shuldnt of left you on your own.' He was cursing himself.

Suddenly the alarm started going off,

'Jarvis whats going on?' Stark asked,

'sir, something of alien form has just landed on the roof, I believe it to be non other that loki' Jarvis' voice boomed out of the speakers.

'suit up guys we have got a guest' stark ran to his lab, bruce went over to Tasha and Clint,

'what are we going to do with her?' Bruce asked trying to keep her out of danger, Clint looked at the Captain who had come back in his uniform and before he knew it Tasha was heading right for her floor. Clint picked up his arrows and said,

'its a good job Thor is with Jane because he would want us the save the life of this sick son of a bitch' they all agreed with him and then heard a smash, to see Natasha darting up the stairs towards the roof in her black widow suit and smashing all Tony's vases on the way.

'quick we have to stop her' Steve yelled as they all took off after her, but it was too late.

She ran straight out onto the roof to see him stood there, 'Loki!' she screamed,

'ah how nice it is to see you, Natasha, couldn't quight sneak up on me today.

'shes the only one who has ever out smarted Loki Thor said so he is going to want to take revenge' Clint said with worry and dread filling his eyes. They all ran out onto the roof to see black widow and Loki circling each other, he didn't know she was drunk and she didn't care she was drunk, but there was going to be blood spilled.

'oh look everyone has come to save you' Loki chanted,

'I don't need saving' she launched at him, punching him in the face and stomach, winding him, making his moves slower, till he finally fell on his knees. The rest of the avengers all just stood there in shock and Tony flew up the side of the building in his iron man suit,

'well looks like the parties over' tony said through the suit. But then an image of Loki appeared behind black widow, making the one in front of her an hillusion and swiftly piercing her side with his spear. Clint and the rest of the avengers let out a helpless cry, but not a sound left Natasha's mouth. Loki bent down to her ear and wisperd,

'I will be back for you Agent Romanov and im going to make your life worse that your past' pulling his spear out of her side and laughing, 'I will be back avengers so don't go anywhere, he kicked black widow in the back so she fell to the floor and he dissapeard. Tony landed on the roof and Clint ran over to her, she was lay on her side with her hand covering the other, he turned her on her back and he breaths where getting weaker,

'dont worry Tash your going to be okay, its alright' clint was trying to reassure her, even though he was in full panic mode him self.

'I will fly her to S.H.E.I.L.D she need to go to the hospital and there the best people to help her, move over Clint' Tony picked up her frail body and stood up again, 'you need to keep your eyes open beautiful, im going to get you help.' He flew up into the sky with her and head straight for S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters. Everyone else headed after them in the car.

It had been 2 hours and they were waiting for Tasha to come out of sugary when a petit nurse walked through the double doors,

'hello there, friends of Natasha Romanov?' she spoke it a sweet but load tone.

'yes, whats going on' Clint rushed up to her, startling her a bit.

'she is going to be just fine, she is all stitched up with dissolvable stitches, she a fighter you know we had to inject her to get her into sugary and stop insisting shes fine, but she will have a long recovery of duty, but she knows all of this.' The little nurse walked of and gestured them all to follow her to Natasha's room. When they got there she was sat on the widow sill of her private room, 'I thought I told you to stay in bed the nurse chimed, she let them all in and closed the door leaving them to their private dissusions.

'how you feeling Tash?' clint asked,

'im fine, don't know what all the fuss is about, I just want to leave' she said in a dull voice.

'glad your okay' bruce said feeling quight uneasy about the whole situation and the fact the hulk was in a hospital.

'can you guys do me a favour and just get me home, I cant stay here any longer.' She said.

'I don't think you are aloud to leave yet bud,' tony said with sympathy for the young woman.

'please I cant stay here... it brings back to many memories' she replied in a hushed voice, not really wanting to say that outload but knowing it was her only ticket out of here.

'fine get your stuff, we have a medical bay at home anyway' Tony said feeling quight mischievous.

They all hurried out and left the nurse a little note, they all worked for SHEILD so they knew where she would be not worring to much about her.

They arrived back at the Stark tower in no time, they all jumped out the car, Tony went to unlock the door, Thor carried her bag of medications, Bruce was studing what was in the bag and Hawkeye opened her door. He held out his arm for her to hold but she insisted she was fine, she stepped out of the car and a bit to quickly for her wounds liking as she doubled over hissing in pain,

'you alright tash, let me give you a hand' Clints worried face kicked in,

'no, no im fine' she stood up and started to carefully walk to the tower, 'I think I am just going to bed' she bid them all goodnight and fled up the stairs to her floor. All eyes watched her as she walked and she could feel them all burning into her back but ignored it. She got straight into bed fully closed because she couldn't face seeing her scar, not yet and fell into a deep sleep.

His face appeared in her dream he was there she relived the moment over and over, tossing and turning mumbling is name when her dream changed it was him, he was the one in the red room, he was the one touturing her and now she was covered in a layer of sweat, unable to breath, panicing in her fitfull sleep, waking up suddenly and letting out one fearful shreak of a mixture of terror and pain, so all the avengers could here.

'what was that?' thor asked the rest of the avengers who had suddenly stood up from the sofa,

'Tasha' clint trembled and headed for her floor at speed with Captain and all the rest of them close behind. When he got there she was sat up in bed unable to breath, panic stricken and compelety out of it,

'clint it was him, in my dream, he wont leave me alone' she trembled as he hugged her as tight as he could, they all knew she was talking about Loki, even Tony was getting upset seeing her like this.

'im sorry, I don't know whats gotten into me' she got out of bed and hesitated as she stood up, indicating to them all that she was in pain, then Clint noticed the red stain on her right hand side,

'tash I think your bleeding' he said nervousally,

'you what' she replied in discusted, but looked down her side to also see the red stain slowly getting bigger, 'its nothing I will go clean it' she said as she stormed into the bathroom and all they heard was the lock of the door.

'whats going on?' bruce asked curiously.

'she has been suffering from nightmares, it has been going on a while, but it never use to wake you lot up, just me and cap.' Clint started to explain, 'she wont tell anyone because she considers in weak and she feel she lets down the whole team enough without anyone finding out she is having a breakdown, so I think this is going to be the tipping point for her now' he finshed looking down at the floor.

Bruce spoke up again, ' she is not a let down to anyone and we all need to help her, that what she need right now and we are all here for her no matter what' Then they head a smash and a his come from the bathroom, with a sudden thud and more of a cry.

Captain barged through the bathroom door to find her sat on the floor in just her bra clutching her side, there were a smashed bottle of tablets on the floor and he called,

'Tony get us a new bottle to put these meds in' so Tony went through all her copards looking for at new bottle then he found a empty bottle of vodka by her sink, which was what she must of drank the other morning to make her pissed out of he skull. Captain knelt on the floor next to Tasha with a new warm bandage for her,

'come here tash, let me help you' he said suffling closer to her. She slowely moved her hands away from the freshly stitched wound and he put on the clean one, then he held her hands and helped her stand up, she loved the fact he wasn't botherd by the fact the only thing covering her top half was her bra. The whole team were watching in, not giving her any presvousy. It was when he turned her around all the other scars showed up all over her body, she looked like she had been in many bad situations, gun shot wounds, stab wounds and then all her injection points where you could see how many multiple times she had been injected in the red rooms.

'thanks for that steve' she hushed as they walked out of the bathroom. Clint passed her her dressing gown and she wrapped it around herself, tony offerd her her tablets and water but she just took the tablets and dry swallowed them.

Just moments later she was fast asleep on her bed with them all lounging around the her kitchen and there was a smash coming from downstairs.

'sir I think we have incoming' jarivs said,

'downstairs? Is he here again?' Stark replied,

'yes sir it is Loki' with Thor not being back this time they were going to finish him.

'whys he back?' questioned agent Romanov in a panic,

'he said he was coming back tash, he wont just attact once when we are all still alive' clint replied trying to calm her down at the same time, holding on to her arms.

'but he said he was going to come back for me, thats what he wisperd to me, he said he is going to make my life worse than my past clint' she was terrified, no one had ever seen black widow scared before but now she was acting as if she was more scared than anyone could be.

Clint was worried about her, he didn't think anything could get worse than the past of Natasha Romanov so he dreaded what Loki had in stall. 'dont come down tash wait here we can say you are still in hospital he wont know' clnt was trying to keep her away from her daemon as he knew she was not yet strong enough to fight.

'no, no im coming, come on why are will all stood here' she started to walk out the room,

'let us three go first hotshot,' stark said while squeezing past her with bruce and captain, 'you are in no fit staght to fight woman, your mad!' he carried on while the suit was automatically covering him up.

They all headed down the stairs to see the back of loki's head sticking up over the back of the sofa,

'how are we all, avengers?' Loki asked as they all crept up on him.

'fine actually' captain replied in quight a suttle tone.

'hows the beautiful agent Romanov?' loki asked again, clints fists clenched he had no right to call her beautiful,

'fine' tasha replied not showing any hint of emotion.

'must of hurt that, im dearly sorry, its just I don't like people getting the better of me and your one of those people, but your all not as strong as you think you are and with a past like yours Natasha, I don't know how any of you can even look at you.' His sly comments were getting into everyones minds and just as Tasha was about to leap foward and attack tony grabbed her arm and held her back, the suit was to strong to fight of in her condition so she stood her ground,

'what do you want Loki?' she asked, she could see the whole team (minus thor) was staring at her now,

'I want you' his snarled replie finally came, putting the team on edge even more, but Natasha didn't flinch, they all noticed it,

'well im here, so what do you want?' she said, all the fear she had she had pushed back inside it was no where to be seen.

'why don't you come over here' he said not moving from the sofa, she took a few steps foward this time she was too quick for anyone to stop her, then he started to speak,

'you know when I stabbed you with my spear I injected you with a venemom, to control you, to make you mine, more powerful than the one I used on Barton and what I said was true im going to make you life worse than you past' no one in tthe room fliched they were all in shock but then noticed tasha started to tremble again, from head to toe.

'im going to make you kill all your friends, the avengers, shield agents, fury and your going to know exactly what you are doing agent Romanov but your not going to be able to stop your self.' She launched at him, grabbing him round the neck, screaming and swearing in Russian, they all rushed fowards to grab her when loki turned into sparkling dust, 'it was an illusion tasha hes gone' captain said as he pulled her of the back of the sofa

'dont touch me' she screamed, 'I could kill anyone of you, you heard what he said' clint saw the one tear roll down her cheek,

'thats not going to happen tash, nothing bads going to happen' he said as he led her to her room. All the anvengers went to sleep then back in there own rooms, but barton stayed in tashas he slept on the sofa but knew none of them were going to get any sleep that night.

Tony was lay in his bed when he heard someone open his door, he sat up and looked around the room to see no one there but the door slightly agar. He flung his quilt over the side of the bed and got up, as he was walking across to his kitchen someone leapt on his back gripping him tightly around the neck,

'woah, wasn't expecting that' he said while spinning around in circles trying to ditch the person on his back, when he felt a sharp crack in the back of his knee as his apponinunt got him to the floor. Just as he turned himself over he realised who it was,

'Romanov, whats going on' he looked up at the woman pinning him down bu It wasn't completely her, she had the blue tint glazed across her eyes, she was under Loki's spell just like he had threatend.

'Jarvis wake everyone else up, I need help' he said while holding the asassins arms so she didn't strangle him again,

'come on tash its me, stop this' he was trying to get the normal tasha back but not having much luck,

'Stark, I cant stop, im trying, im sorry' she pleaded as she battled with herself to try and get of him. then the rest of team enterd the room,

'Tash whats going on' Clint said as he ran over to them, but he noticed as she turned to look at him the desperation in her face and the blue tint in her eyes. He grabbed her as she struggled, no way was he going to hold her off stark by himself,

'you guys come give me a hand,' he shouted to his team members. Clint had hold of her left arm and captain had hold of her right and bruce stood infront of her, he put both of his hands either side of her face trying to get her back,

'come on tash you can fight this' he said to her,

'I cant bruce, I don't know what to do' she replied, he could tell she was scared,

'be yourself tash, thnk of good memories we have all had together,' but it was too late, she bit into bruce's arm and swung her thighs around his neck, throughing him to the floor, his pluses started to rage as well, feeling the inner body coming out of him.

'bruce whats going on, your not going all green on us are you' stark asked as he got him self of the floor, tasha started to kick bruce again,

'I cant stop, im sorry im sorry' she knew if she carried on that the hulk would come out and she didn't want to put them all at risk like that,

'just kill me, do it before its to late, do it before I kill someone' she pleaded with them, she wanted to save them, 'kill me, do it now, do it now Clint' she was begging. Steve grabbed her,

'we aren't going to kill you Tash, you arnt going to kill us' he said while he had his arms tightly around her waste, he noticed how thin she was, he notice how he could feel all her bones in her body, she obvisouly hadn't been eating since her injury and he was worried about her.

'ive got it, here inject her with this' tony said coming over with a needle, 'it will only knock her out' so captain injected her with the needle and within seconds she stopped thrashing around and went limp in his arms.

They took her back down to her floor and placed her on her bed, she was still out cold when captain was tucking her under her quilt.

'do you think we should check her wound while she is out cold, because she wont let us see it any other way' Clint asked, knowing full well tasha would of hated the idea,

'yeah lets have a look' tony said, clint rolled up her t-shirt to show her white belly, it was obvous how thin she was but no one made a comment on that they were all just looking at the swollen scar she had stretching down her side.

'bruce come have a look at this, it looks infected' clint said while feeling around the edge of the wound for infection,

'I hope you have a good explanation for your hands roaming my body Clint' came a not very please sigh from Natasha,

'tash your okay, do you remember what happend?' Clint asked in a hurry to change the subject. She sat up, rolling her t-shirt back down in the prossess.

'yeah of course I can remember what happened, I just don't know how to explain it, it was like I knew what I was doing but I couldn't control it' she looked down as a look of disappointment fell on her face.

'it was loki, Romanov it wasn't your fault' Stark intrupted,

'im so sorry tony I really am, maybe you should just lock me up because im going to go round trying to kill all of you' she said feeling like she was the only one being serious in the room,

'thats not going to happen tash, no way' clint said trying to reassure her.


End file.
